User blog:Bluemage1992/SymbiosisVerse
Story Verse Power Symbiosis Applications *'In general' ** Ability Transcendence ** Divided Mind ** Hybrid Soul ** Living Conduit ** Personality Sharing ** Power Augmentation ** Psychic Shield ** Sensory Sharing ** Sentient Power ** Symbiotic Connection ** Symbiotic Transformation *'To spiritual symbiosis' **Animal Imitation/Animal Soul if it is an animal. **Yokai Physiology if it is a yokai. *'To psychic symbiosis' **Telekinesis **Dream Manipulation **Dream Walking **Psychic Energy Manipulation **Psychic Element Manipulation *'To deific symbiosis' **Divine Force Manipulation **Transcendent Physiology *'To digital symbiosis' **Mechanical Intuition **Data Manipulation **Interface Creation **Digital Interaction **Digital Evolution **Digital Form **Digital Soul **Electronic Communication *'To organic symbiosis' **Symbiotic Costume **Enhanced Condition *'To mechanical symbiosis' **Mechanical Constructs **Robot Arm **Bionic Physiology ***Bio-Metal Physiology Variations * Angelic Symbiosis: The user is chosen by a angel/angelic being to be their vessel in the mortal world, the user gains access to a angelic power and the power of the concept whit the angel represents. *'Biological Symbiosis:' The user becomes a host to a physical being, the user can manifests his power in form of a symbiotic costume. The user can gains enhanced regeneration and immunity. (EX: Eddie Brock to the Venom Symbiote) *'Cosmic Symbiosis:' The user is chosen by a cosmic being or have one sealed inside of them. In general the user gains several powerful cosmic powers and can manifest the power of the concept which the entity represents. (EX: Jean Gray to Phoenix Force) *'Demonic Symbiosis:' The user is chosen by a demon/demonic being to be their vessel in the mortal world, the user gains access to a angelic power and the power of the concept whit the demon represents. *'Digital Symbiosis:' The user becomes a host to a digital being. In general the entity grants the power to interact with machines, manipulate data or even digitalize the host. *'Mechanical Symbiosis:' The user becomes a host to one or more machines. Similar to Digital Symbiosis the user can interact with machines and data. In general the user has a machine bounded to their body or has nano-machines grafted to their bones; the user generally becomes a techno-organic being. (EX: Warren Worthingtion III when infected with the Techno-Organic Virus) *'Psychic Symbiosis:' The user becomes a vessel of a psychic entity (creatures like Succubi/Incubi, beings of dreams/nightmares etc.). The user generally gains psionic powers and in some cases telekinetic powers of varying levels depending of the symbiotic being. (EX: Yui Konagi to Engi Threepiece) *'Spiritual Symbiosis:' The user becomes a host to a spiritual being or entity. Users can gain powers based on the type of spirit. (EX: Yugi Muto to Pharaoh Atem) *'Symbiotic Magic': The user can wield magic based on a symbiotic relationship. (EX: Mamodo and Human partners like Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine). *'Symbiotic Tattoos:' The user sports a full-body paints which house sealed entities who very in degrees of power. These inks enable its host to access those abilities pertaining to whoever they're connected to, these links bound to a host can be divine, demonic, transcendent or even eldritch in nature. (EX: Danila to Lucifer) Character List ▪ Marcus - a 15 year old teen with Biological Symbiosis of a dragon, granting him Dragon Physiology powers. ▪ Lance - a 16 year old male teen that possesses Spiritual Symbiosis of Feline Physiology powers. ▪ Molly - a 17 year old female that possesses a Cosmic Symbiosis of a Cosmic Being of that manipulates Cosmic Ice Manipulation . ▪ Diana - 16 year old girl that possesses the Spiritual Symbiosis of a Spiritual Dragon Queen that possesses TranscendentDragon Physiology ▪ Arthur - a 15 year old boy that has a Spiritual Symbiosis of a Dragon King that possesses Transcendent Dragon Physiology . ▪ Kent - a 15 year old boy with a Mechanical Symbiosis in his body. ▪ Mario - A 21 year old boy that possess Symbiotic Tattoos all over his body. ▪ Zack - A 18 year old boy with a Digital Symbiosis being bonded to him. ▪ Rose - A 19 year old girl with a Magical Symbiosis being of Light Magic that bonded with her. ▪ Ryan - A 21 year old man that a Magical Symbiotic Tattoos all over his body. ▪ Taylor - a 17 year old boy with a Magical Symbiosis being of Lava Magic that has bonded with him. ▪ Samantha - a 21 year old woman that possesses a Psychic Symbiosis being that has bonded with her. ▪ Lucy - a 21 year old woman that possesses a Biological Symbiosis of a Transcendent Werebeast Physiology that bonded with her. Category:Blog posts